


The Devil Don't Sleep

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mutant Powers, Original character is not a fan of Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, takes place before homecoming and during
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Isabelle Hunter is a Feral mutant living among humans who would gladly harm her and take her somewhere where her family can't find her. She learned how to hide among the sheep and it only takes a slight threat to unleash the wolf...





	The Devil Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546277) by [Redonkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl). 



> I know that in the movies, the two series are not linked but in my series they are.
> 
> 'Hell On An Angel' will be her older sister's story.
> 
> 'My Kind of Crazy' will be her other older sister's story.
> 
> 'Kick It In The Sticks' will be her mother's story.
> 
> 'Read Me My Rights' will be her grandmother's story.
> 
> 'You Could Be That Girl' will be her other older sister's story.
> 
> Feral Canines: Typically possess the traits of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote, jackal, dingo, or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are fiercely territorial as well.

**Prologue**

_**Manhattan, New York** _

Seven year old Feral canine mutant Isabelle Hunter ducked and weaved through the chaos that was going on around her, Manhattan was a war zone now and she was right in the center of it. Her black pointed nails were drenched in the blood of the aliens that had came through the large hole in the sky above Stark Tower. Her clothing were dirty with soot and blood, her own blood as well as the blood from the aliens but the injuries had healed thanks to her healing factor.

Ferals were different compared to the mutants who get their mutant power when they hit maturity, Ferals were born with their mutant powers. It was a part of them. Isabelle couldn't count on both hands how many times her healing factor had saved her life.

Not even losing one's head could kill them, Gabby had learned that one the hard way.

Anyways back to the matter at hand, she really needs to get of here before she draws even more attention herself and earn the attention of people even worse than these aliens. People that would do anything to get the offspring of an lost asset, a granddaughter would do just as fine. Though there's one granddaughter that wouldn't be found, she was traveling somewhere in space while the rest of the family were scattered to the winds.

Expect for Granny Danielle, her daughters and granddaughters knew where she was and that was in an underwater prison in the middle of the ocean. It would take a while until they could get her out or when she escapes herself, Danielle Hunter was quite cunning. She had to be in order to survive as long as she had.

Isabelle climbed over some debris and slide down it on the other side, she was almost out of the war zone just a little more and then she'll be safe but she needs to find Arielle first...now where did she last see her?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isabelle is seven in the prologue then the first chapter will be eight years later. Sorry that it's short, I didn't want to give away too much.


End file.
